That Ring Can't be evil
by Collection of Masks
Summary: SG1 Lord of the Rings crossover. SG1 ends up in Middle Earth. Can they survive? First Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Jack O'Neill did not like to be kept waiting. He, Teal'c and Carter were standing right in front of the event-horizon. All that was missing was Daniel. They were scheduled for a diplomatic mission as independent mediators between two warring factions. And neither side liked to be kept waiting. Finally, just before the Colonel was to signal to shut down the gate, Dr Jackson dashed into the gate room.

"Sorry I'm late but I made a massive break through on my translation of the artifacts from P3X-697." He jogged up the ramp to stand next to the Colonel who was looking daggers at him. From above them Hammond's voice boomed down,

"SG-1 you are finally good to go." The team began walking towards the gate O'Neill berating Daniel.

"You know that tablet waited 4000 years to be translated by you-it can wait a couple of hours."

"I know Jack, but it's like a good book-you can't put it down."

"Daniel…you really know how to have a good time." They stepped through the gate together.

* * *

Across the vastness of space the dematerialized molecules of SG-1 shot through the void. The chance of anything happening was millions to one. But as was usually the case something did. At the precise moment SG-1 passed, an ancient star imploded down into a black hole. The massive gravity well acted like a magnet. The wormhole veered sharply away in the opposite direction to the original route…

* * *

SG-1 stepped through the gate and were pleasantly surprised. Instead of a grey command bunker described by SG-3 they stood in a sunny wood with shafts of light cutting through the dense foliage. In the distance they could here the sound of running water and children's laughter. It would have been the perfect image…apart from the smoke coming from the DHD. Whilst the others were taking in the sights Major Carter was down on her knees taking the front off the dialing device. As the panel came off a horrible smell floated out and Sam's face fell.

"Erm, sir I'm not sure if we'll be getting home any time soon. The control crystals are completed fried." Jack's face was concerned as he peered into the cavity in the DHD.

"This may be an obvious question, but where, why and how did this happen?"

"I really don't know sir but I must admit I don't think we're on P3X-688." Her head disappeared into the DHD. Daniel was looking.

"I would guess that this is a fairly primitive planet. They obviously don't know what the Stargate is," he indicated the various pots and sculptures; "the symbols and writing are like nothing I've ever seen before. I'd love to study these and meet the people."

"I think you might get that chance Daniel. There is no way we can get that DHD to work…ever again." Carter's head reappeared from the DHD.

"What about manual dialing?" Jack asked.

"Not enough power sir-we'd need a naquada generator to do that."

"Right we just wait here. When we don't call back, Hammond will come calling and we can get them to send us a generator." Colonel said confidently. Daniel shook his head.

"Jack, remember this isn't P3X-688. General Hammond won't know where we are. We've got assume that there won't be any help coming through the gate." Carter nodded in agreement. Jack swore loudly. However, any further conversation was curtailed by Teal'c announcement,

"Some one approaches on horseback." He nodded in the direction of the cart track. Indeed the sound of a horse's hooves was heard in the distance. O'Neill and Carter raised their P-90s towards the noise and Teal'c crouched down, his staff weapon raised. The sound got louder and soon a large brown horse rounded the corner. On its back was a tall blonde man sitting regally and confidently. His clothes were of a fine cut made of silk and leather and lined with fur. On his back they could see a massive viking-like shield and the hilt of a sword was visible. When he spoke he displayed a curiously broad Yorkshire accent.

"Greetings, we are all friends in this fair land, you have no reason to fear me!"

"Well it never hurts to be careful. Name's Colonel Jack O'Neill and this is Major Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c."

"I am Boromir, son of Denethor of the realm of Gondor. Have you answered the call of Elrond for the great council?" Daniel started his usual role as diplomat.

"No, we just arrived through the Stargate but it seems to be broken. Who's this Elrond guy? Do you reckon he could help" Boromir laughed loudly, although whether it was due to their claim of coming through the Stargate or the fact they did not know who Elrond was SG-1 couldn't tell.

"That is merely a ring of stone, not a gate to the heavens! But if you speak the truth then it is certainly to Elrond you wish to speak. He is more knowledgeable in these matters than I. Come; walk with me, his house is not far." Boromir nodded towards some distant roves. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c looked towards Jack who nodded. They fell in behind Boromir. Daniel walked along side the horse conversing with the man from Gondor.

"So do you have any idea why this Elrond called a council?" Boromir's face darkened.

"It is surely to decide what is to be done about the enemy's growing strength. I am here on behalf of my father the steward of Gondor to hear what the free people decide to do." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Some say that the weapon of the enemy has been found at last. If so it must be returned to Gondor and we will watch our foes scatter in dismay as their own weapon is turned upon them!" He grinned broadly. Jack groaned.

"We came to end a war and instead find out we're about to see the start of one. Great." Carter was interested.

"Weapon? What kind of weapon?" Boromir laughed again.

"Surely you have heard of the legend of the Ring of Power? But then again, you are strangely garbed. What nation do you hail from?"

"We come from the planet Earth." Daniel answered.

"As do we all," Boromir answered, "but from what country do you hail. Whom do you serve?" Jack grinned.

"We come from America and I guess you could say we serve General Hammond." Boromir nodded but the Colonel had obviously confused him. They rounded a bend in the road and were presented with one of the most beautiful sights SG-1 had ever seen. The mansion sprawled over two sides of the mountain. The buildings were made of a white wood and flowed seamlessly from curve to wave across the buildings. All the rooms were open to the elements and Daniel caught exciting glimpses of beautiful murals and statues. Boromir dismounted and simply let his horse wander off explaining that he would be cared for.

Approaching a porch even Jack was impressed by the décor. On the balcony several people were sitting or standing. In the corner 4 curly haired children sat on benches with the back to SG-1. On the opposite side on a couch lay a tall dark man. His clothes were not fine like Boromir's but dark, cheap and functional as well as well worn. He watched the company with interest. In the center two figures were in deep conversation. One was obviously a very old man. He was stooped over and his face lined and haggard. He was clothed in what looked like grey sacking and pretty dirty sacking at that. But the most obvious aspect of his appearance was the massive grey beard reaching nearly down to his waist. The other figure was apparently much younger; about 40 Jack estimated and dressed in rich grey clothes. He stared towards the newcomers and his eyes displayed a knowing beyond his years. Boromir bowed slightly towards the figures.

"Greetings Lord Elrond and good tidings to you Mithrandir. I come as a representative of Gondor and my father the Steward." They bowed in response.

"Welcome to my home Boromir. Any son of Gondor is always welcome in Rivendell. And who are your companions?" Jack stepped forward.

"Howdy folks, Colonel Jack O'Neill of SG-1. This is Major Carter, Dr Jackson and Teal'c."

"They come from the far land of America," Boromir explained; "from the court of King General Hammond." Daniel stepped forward.

"Yeah, erm do you think we could have a word. In private. I think you might want to hear what we have got to say."

_Well? What do you think? Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming! _

SG-1 were led by Elrond into an inner room filled with books. Following them the bearded man closed the door and examined them with twinkling eyes. Jack gave him a curious look.

"Hey listen. Can we trust Merlin here?" The old man laughed lightly and even Elrond smiled.

"You have no reason to fear me my dear Colonel. Gandalf is my name and although I have many others, Merlin is not one of them. Your land must indeed be far away. I have traveled many leagues during my time on this earth and have never encountered it."

"That's probably the root of the problem." Daniel told them, "We come from another planet. Through the Stargate-you know the big circle of stone in the woods." Rather than the expected incredulous stares, Elrond and Gandalf looked merely intrigued.

"It has been many lives of men since a person last came through the "Stargate" as you call it. If you mean no harm to my people or guests then you are welcome to stay for as long as you wish."

"Again another problem. The gate's broken. We can't get back." Elrond now looked concerned.

"A serious problem friends. My kindred and I chose the way of the spirit years ago and turned our back on the ways of technology. None of the inhabitants of Imladris would be able to mend it." SG-1 looked shocked at the prospect of being trapped on the planet far from home. Suddenly it appeared Gandalf had a brainwave.

"What of the second gate? The one of Lothlórien?"

"You have two gates?" Carter was amazed.

"We had two gates my lady. The gate was in the woodland realm of Lothlórien but not in the city itself but on the outskirts of the forest. It is possible that the gate has been lost or captured by the enemy since then despite the vigilance of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." Jack stood up decisively.

"Well that's settled then. We'll just go and pay Lothlórien a visit and be home by dinner time." Gandalf let out a small chuckle.

"You wish to transverse the 80 leagues to the woodland realm across the treacherous Misty Mountains infested by orcs and servants of the enemy? Hardly a wise choice my dear Colonel."

"Well we've done crazier things than that before. Piece of cake." Daniel did not like that idea.

"Jack we've only just arrived. We've got the perfect opportunity to study a new culture. Their writings, their history, their artwork. Isn't that what the Stargate program is all about? To meet new people? To enhance our knowledge of the universe? To seek out new life and civilizations?"

"No Daniel, that's Star Trek. Besides we don't have a choice. We can't wait around forever."

"Actually there may be an expedition setting out from here to the woodland realm. If I am right we will need all the warriors we can get. You can go as far as necessary and leave to be on your way." Gandalf offered.

"When's this expedition leaving?" Carter asked "And is there any reason for this trip?"

"A reason more important than you could imagine my dear." Gandalf informed them darkly. "I think it would be best for you to attend the great council meeting tomorrow. Much will be explained." Elrond scowled.

* * *

Several hours later SG-1 were dispersed amongst the people of Rivendell. Daniel was still with Elrond in the library and the two were trading histories.

"So it's my theory that when the Goa'uld took humans from Earth they also took elves and dwarves too. Only this time they took the entire species with them. Obviously the primitive humans remaining on Earth thought the disappearance magical and so wrote you into all the myths and stories."

"Intriguing. And you say that the enemies of our world are also these…Goa'uld creatures of which you speak?"

"Yes. Sauron is a name in several ancient scriptures. He was one of the followers of a Goa'uld named Anubis but he was presumed killed when Anubis was exiled by System Lords, several thousand years ago. Apparently he was willing to conceal himself for thousands of years from the rest of the universe but from what you tell me he has finally decided to try to do what all Goa'uld like to do: rule somewhere."

"If that is the case then it appears that there is more at stake than just our own planet. But if he has access to machines such as these "staff-weapons" and ships of the sky why does he not use them?"

"Probably because he wants to keep things low key. Not attract any attention from off-world." Daniel and the elf had begun walking through the house. Daniel stopped by a massive painting covering the entire wall. A massive, black armored figure armed with a mace was attacking a crouching man with a broken glowing white sword.

"This painting. I've seen several like it. What does it represent?" Elrond turned and looked hard at Daniel before breaking into a wide grin.

"It has been many ages since I have met such a learned man as yourself. You would have made a good elf Daniel Jackson!"

* * *

Major Carter was enjoying the scenery of Rivendell whilst trying to work out what had happened to them. She had her laptop and was running over the readings she had taken. Her best guess was that something had given them a massive boost of energy plus caused them to veer off course. The only thing that she could think of was a black hole. But just traveling past one wouldn't do this. A black hole would need to form at the precise millisecond that SG-1 passed by. The odds of such an event were trillions to one. She smiled grimly. But then again that had never stopped them before. When nightfall came she could put in a few star positions on her laptop and perhaps get a better idea of their general location. Sam paused again to take a look around the valley. If they did get trapped here perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. The place was absolutely beautiful. But just as that thought entered her head Carter's head was filled with images Goa'uld mother ships raining fire down on Earth. They had to get back.

"Excuse me lassie, but I was wondering what that thing in yer lap?" Sam turned round and nearly fell off her perch. A small, fat man with a giant beard with a slight welsh accent was standing next to her.

"It's a computer. Sort of like an artificial brain but it can do sums and other stuff much quicker than a human or a…"she trailed off trying to think of what this _person_ could be.

"Dwarf lassie, Dwarf. Gimli, son of Glóin at yours and your family's service."

"Major Samantha Carter at er… yours and your family's service." Gimli nodded.

"So, you're one of the people who arrived with that Boromir bloke from Gondor then. From the land of America." He smiled at her shocked expression. "These elves lassie. Can't keep their mouths shut. Yer the talk of Rivendell. So this computer thing is one of those magic pieces of technology?"

"Well it's not magic it is simply magnetically encoded information stored on a silicone hard-drive which can be accessed using an electronic signal…"Carter ground to a halt as she remembered that Jack didn't understand how a computer worked. She didn't think that a pre-industrial culture would comprehend anything she was saying. So instead she showed him. "Okay well this is the desktop. Sort of like the town center. From here I can access any program I like…" she clicked a few icons and the screen changed to a solitaire. Gimli let out a small gasp.

"The elves were right! It is magic! No matter how many fancy words you dress it up in." Carter couldn't help smile.

"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Gimli smiled again.

"Perhaps you're right lassie. Don't suppose you could show me a few more tricks of yours?"

* * *

Teal'c was meditating on the veranda of the house. He found the atmosphere very relaxing. It was pleasant to enter Kelna'rim in the open not inside a dark military base. He heard the soft patter of feet behind him. Slowly opening his left eye he took in the faces of the curly haired "children" and discovered that they were not children at all. All were shorter than average humans with elongated larger than normal ears but their most prominent feature was their feet. None of them was wearing shoes and their feet were larger than normal and covered in a thick fur. They were not of any race Teal'c had ever seen and he said as much. The 4 characters were indignant. One of the younger looking ones with a Scottish accent explained.

"We're hobbits! Halflings. Shire-folk! Surely you must have heard of us?"

"I have never before encountered the race of hobbits on my travels."

"Well you haven't traveled very far then, have you?" Said a slightly fatter one. Teal'c could not help but smile at their infectious enthusiasm. The hobbits looked like they wanted him to continue the conversation.

"I am Teal'c." He said simply.

"Well I'm Peregrin Took but everyone calls me Pippin. This here's Merry and this is Sam and Frodo." Teal'c nodded to each of them and returned to staring out ahead across the valley and began to enter Kelna'rim again.

"What ye doing?" the one called Pippin asked.

"I am attempting to enter a state of Kelna'rim to rest my mind and body."

"What's Kel'na'rim?" Teal'c sighed inwardly. Perhaps it wasn't so quiet here after all.

* * *

Jack was bored. Daniel was using long words. Carter was using long words. Teal'c wasn't using any words at all so Jack was left alone with his thoughts. For a second he considered ordering his team to pack up and get to the second gate right away. From what snatches of conversation he had picked up from Boromir and some of the other elves, something big was kicking off in "Middle Earth" and the last thing that Jack wanted was to get caught up in a war. But somehow he didn't think that anyone would go along with getting out of here straight away. So they were stuck. Suddenly he had the impression that someone was watching him. Turning round he saw the shabbily dressed man he had seen when they arrived. His large eyes were filled with knowledge and they encouraged Jack to trust this man unconditionally. However, he had a certain air about him that was dangerous and the Colonel knew not to cross him instinctively.

"Your traveling partners appear to have left you alone…O'Neill. Would care for some company?"

"Sure thing take a seat erm…sorry didn't catch the name."

"Strider."

"Weird name. So…why are you here then?"

"I have been asked to attend the council by Elrond. Much the same as you I believe…"

"Listen. If you want to recruit us for some army of yours then we aren't interested. My team and I just wish to get home. Through the gate in Lothlórien or somewhere like that. You heard of it?" Strider nodded

"Few have not. Although few have ever entered it."

"Listen. Could you tell me what's going on? Everyone's being really cryptic. Fill in a couple of details?" Strider nodded. He looked like he was about to launch into a conversation when a gong rang through the house. Strider shrugged.

"It appears that your explanation must wait till the council tomorrow. Lord Elrond and Gandalf will explain everything far more clearly than I. Now, I would advise we get to dinner. We have guests with a rather large appetite.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: This was never meant to be this long in coming and for that I apologise! Tonnes of stuff came up and I think I forgot how to write. Anyway, this update is here and much longer than the others which is not a bad thing. LotR focus today but the next chapters should shift it back to SG-1. On a side note:_

_Takes place about season 4 Stargate_

_Definite movieverse_

_LotR was never written in this reality._

_Until next time. Which should be sooner than the last time. _

Late in the night only two lights burned in Rivendell. In the private study of Elrond, the elf and Gandalf were deep in conversation.

"Gandalf, are you sure it is wise to allow these people to attend the council?" The wizard gave one of his infuriating smiles.

"My friend, I would hope by now that you would accept my judge of character to be accurate. O'Neill and his travelling companions are good people and I do trust them."

"At the moment perhaps, but what if the ring corrupts them? The tools carried with them could not be stopped by any means possessed by us here."

"You doubt the strength of their hearts?"

"No…but we must be wary. We have been betrayed before."

"Perhaps, but if Sauron is truly aware of the worlds amongst the stars as Daniel says and we must assume he is, then if Middle Earth falls, then he will turn his gaze to them and the heavens will run red with blood. This is their fight as much as it is ours." Elrond nodded in agreement. "Besides," the wizard continued, "from the look on O'Neill's face do you think we could keep it secret from them?" Elrond agreed with that also.

The other light was in the guest quarters as SG-1 sat around recovering from the elvish hospitality. Teal'c sat on the bed in a state of meditation, Carter was on the balcony charting the impressive display of stars onto the laptop and Jack was throwing cold water over a rather red Daniel.

"I told you not smoke anything called "Weed" offered to you by strange midgets but you knew better didn't you? I mean, what did you expect would happen?" the Colonel snapped

"Jack, I could really do without this."

"I know, but it I like saying it any way. So what does everyone think of this place?" Sam left the window and sat down with the rest of them.

"This place throws just about everything we ever knew about human evolution into doubt. I mean it suggests that there are several subspecies of _Homo Sapiens_ that evolved simultaneously all of which we never knew about previously. And the elves have apparently almost limitless life spans, more intelligent, resistant to diseases and a ton of other stuff which would suggest that they are at a higher state of evolution than we are and probably appeared before we did."

"You mean that we're the subspecies? How come there aren't any on Earth?" Jack asked.

"Probably because they are better slaves for the Goa'uld. I mean elves generally better than we are in every way meaning they are nearly the perfect workers. Why take 10 humans when you can get one elf that can do all their work twice as fast? The elves probably became so thinly spread across the galaxy that they breed with humans and their lifespan and traits were lost."

"Or they became the Jaffa." Daniel butted in. Teal'c's eyes opened in surprise. "I mean they are like Jaffa in many ways perhaps Elrond is Teal'c long lost cousin. Just a thought."

"Well that's irrelevant. Our primary concern is getting back home. Hammond is probably going absolutely crazy by now and I don't like all this "gathering dark in the east" crap everyone is talking about. This place is spoiling for a fight and I want to be far away from here by then." Jack said closing the conversation and blowing out the candle.

SG-1 examined the rest of the council with interest. To their left sat Elrond, Strider and gaggle of elven advisors. Further round a second smaller group of elves sat who introduced themselves as Legolas and friends from the realm of Mirkwood. To their right sat one of the hobbits, Frodo and his uncle Bilbo with Gandalf next to them. On the opposite side of the circle sat Boromir and the set of dwarves from the Lonely Mountain. As interested as SG-1 were in the various races, they were receiving just as many strange looks from the collective races. Perhaps due to their dress and weapons but more likely due to the fact that many of them remembered what Daniel did the night before after his third helping of pipe-weed. Elrond rose slowly to his feet and his severe gaze traveled round the meeting drawing it to silence.

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," he announced grimly, "Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Jack raised his eyebrows behind the sunglasses. Elrond was laying it on thick. "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." The silence that followed was all encompassing.

"Here my friends is Frodo, son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent. And this is…"And so Elrond went round the circle introducing the members to each other.

"And this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. They came through the gate of heavens and hail from the far off land of America." Whilst the elves had tutted at the dwarves and the dwarves hissed at the elves, that was nothing the reaction SG-1 got.

"My lord, I do protest," Boromir started, "yesterday I met these people on the road to your house and then I humored their story, but this meeting is to decide the fate of all Free People! The gate of heavens is merely a quaint myth to be told by the fire side not…"

"Are you calling us liars?" The Colonel asked quietly and dangerously. "Because if you are then why not say it straight?" Boromir, next in line for stewardship of Gondor did not like to be spoken to like that, by a man who he estimated to be nothing more than a captain of the guard, bristled with anger. Elrond held up his hand.

"Perhaps if the son of Denethor would learn some patience then I could explain. What most of you do not know is that the gate of heavens is not a myth but it and its powers are as real as you or I. They are here by the request of Gandalf and as representatives of their realm." He surveyed the rest of the council, challenging anyone to question his authority. Finally Elrond nodded and turned his gaze towards Frodo.

"Bring forth the ring Frodo." The hobbit stood up and walked nervously towards the stone plinth in the center of the circle, and placed something upon it. From their angle SG-1 could not see what it was but the moment Frodo's hand withdrew from the column, Jack could see his face became a shade paler and he looked like a junkie suffering withdrawal symptoms. The other people in the ring were more interested in what he had been carrying. A tiny golden ring with no scratches, blemishes or any other kind of mark whatsoever. SG-1 shared puzzled looks whilst the other men, elves and dwarves muttered quietly amongst themselves. The dwarves looked at it with contempt. The wizard, elves and Aragorn looked on impassively but it was easy to read the fear etched in their faces. The other men were a different story. Boromir was looking at the ring with a mixture of horror and wonder while the members of SG-1 felt a deep sense of longing for the ring that bordered on the irrational.

"Sir, I don't think that that ring is quite what it seems."

"Really, Carter? I hadn't noticed!" Snapped back the Colonel. Why he was that harsh he didn't know. Perhaps the thought that she would take the ring off and run some tests on it. No, that wouldn't do. He had to make sure no harm came to it. The ring felt…_precious_ to him somehow…

"The tale I tell you began millennia ago, with the forging of the rings of power…" Elrond told the members of the council the tale of how in the distant past, elven smiths made the great rings of power. 3 for the elves, 7 for the dwarves and 9 for men. However what had seemed like wisdom was in fact folly as they had been deceived. In secret, Sauron forged a master ring within it the power to control all races. With this on his finger he launched a massive war to enslave the world, his black legions pouring out of land of Mordor to conquer the free world. And he nearly had, if not for the last alliance when on the slopes of Mount Doom, the joint armies of men and elves fought for Middle Earth's freedom. There, at the cost of thousands of lives they defeated Sauron. Almost. For with the ring in his grasp Isildur was corrupted. He took the ring as his own and allowed Sauron to live on. Isildur paid dearly for this; he was ambushed by orcs, killed and the ring was lost until it was found by the creature Gollum.

Daniel was fascinated by all this. This tale so fantastic that it beggared belief, but he was certain every word of it was true. It was for times like this that he had joined the SGC. He listened intently as the older hobbit, Bilbo, spoke of how he came to possess the ring and what he did with it.

"A dragon? Fer crying out loud…" Jack wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Indeed there have been many dragons over the centuries. Bilbo merely aided in the death of one of the last. Have you not dragons of your own?" Elrond asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well…sorta…we got stories...but no real fire breathing lizards."

"Jack, for the millionth time, you should keep an open mind about other cultures." Daniel scolded. Jack grunted and sat back in his chair.

The tale passed on to Frodo and his flight with the other hobbits from the pursuing black riders to their meeting with Strider, the climatic battle on Weathertop where Frodo was stabbed and the dash to get Frodo to the elves to halt the poison spreading through his system. In those brief minutes SG-1 gained a lot of respect for the little hobbits.

Finally, Gandalf was given leave to speak and he told them of the treachery of their former ally, Saruman the White and his treachery when he turned and threw his lot in with Sauron. After an hour of tales, the council lapsed into silence with everyone staring at the ring. Finally, it was Boromir who spoke first.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. I heard a voice cry out "Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane is found…" he had stood up and was moving slowly towards the ring, reaching out for it. Elrond did not like this, and stood up angrily, yelling,

"Boromir"

Before Boromir could react Gandalf intoned loudly.

"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulik, agh bursum-isi krimpatul!" The sky grew dark and many of the elves looked ill.

"Some kind of archaic Goa'uld…

One Ring to rule them all,

One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them"

Daniel said in wonder.

"What in the name of Sam-hill was that?" Major Carter asked, seriously spooked.

"I have never heard of this "Sam Hill" but that was a warning to all men, the ring cannot be used." Gandalf said seemingly out of breath.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that language here in Imladris!" Elrond said with considerable anger.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is utterly evil!" With a final glare at Boromir he sits down. The Gondorian cannot take a hint.

"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" O'Neill couldn't take anymore.

"Are you deaf and stupid or something? What part of _utterly_ and _evil_ don't you understand?"

"You should learn your place, _Colonel_, or someone may teach you where on this council you sit!" Jack bristled with anger and was about to respond when someone beat him to it.

"O'Neill is one of the bravest warriors I have ever met. His wisdom is beyond his years. Any council he deems to give should be listened to with the greatest of attention. And if you further insult him you must do so through me." Teal'c said with considerable force, shocking several people on council by the force of his words. And the fact that no one had heard him speak a word yet. Boromir lapsed into silence. The next person to give his opinion was Strider.

"O'Neill is correct. You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this?" Boromir asked disdainfully. Legolas, the elf from Mirkwood, leapt up at this.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him to be your allegiance!"

"Aragorn? This…" Boromir spoke with some horror at the thought, "is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"You know Daniel; this sounds like a middle ages soap opera." Aragorn spoke softly to the elf in an unknown language and Legolas sat down. Daniel was amazed at the fact he had found a language completely alien to him. The archeologist resolved to learn it.

"Gondor needs no king." Boromir said curtly.

Getting back on track Gandalf stated simply,

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Elrond stood up again. Jack got the impression that the wizard and master elf had been trying to get to this point all meeting.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." A deathly hush fell on the council. Was it her imagination or did Sam here a voice whispering from the ring…

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli the dwarf yelled, jumping up with his axe and swinging hard at the ring before probably wishing he hadn't. The axe broke on contact, sending shards flying all around and the dwarf was thrown onto his back.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond told them all gravely. "One of you must do this." Boromir seemed to find this amusing.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!

"Maybe not with thousand men, but an infiltration team, get in and do the job with no one knowing what hit 'em." Jack informed them.

"It is impossible! The ring must not be destroyed it must be used…"Boromir was fighting a losing battle and not seeing it.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas jumped to his feet. But instead of Boromir arguing, it was Gimli.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"

"And if we fail, what then! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir was shouting too.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli was enraging the other members of the council and could be heard shouting, "Never trust and elf!"

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf pleaded before joining the argument.

"Divided you fall! United you conquer!" Daniel desperately tried to keep the council in order.

"I will take it!" A small voice said. SG-1 were the only ones to hear and they all turned to the tiny hobbit.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouted but only Gandalf heard.

"Oh for crying out loud…"Jack moaned, pointing his P-90 into the air and firing. The deafening roar silenced everyone. "Thank you." The Colonel said sweetly.

"I will take the ring to Mordor…but I do not know the way…"Frodo told them calmly and quietly.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" Gandalf told him walking over and standing by his side.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn told him, knelling "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe." Gimli and Legolas went to stand with the hobbit.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir did not seem so keen but stood with them. Everyone was looking at Colonel O'Neill.

"But…I just got my stuff unpacked…you bit of fishing…" Three pairs of eyes bored into the Colonel. "Hey, just kidding okay? The members of SG-1 stood up."

A shout from the bushes made them all jump.

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam Gamgee leaped up and stood with Frodo and crossed his arms.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." They couldn't tell whether Elrond was annoyed or amused. Another shout rang out.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Two more hobbits ran out and stood with the rapidly expanding group.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry or Pippin said.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin said as Gandalf began to chuckle.

"Well that rules you out then Pip'" Merry told him. Elrond had thousands of years of experience but nothing prepared him for two young hobbits.

"Thirteen companions…So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where we going?" Jack let out a small moan of terror.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again! I would like to thank you all for the generous reviews! One particularly caught my attention however, and that was: **Please don't make Sauron or anything else a Gould or Jaffa **from **Asmodeus38**. This surprised me because when reading XOvers I always think it makes them better when the two worlds are closely interwoven, so, I tried to put some explanation for this mysterious dark being of power who has gone completely unnoticed by the universe. The similarities between Sauron and a Goa'uld are many. I mean think about the Nazgul and how much they look like Anubis for a start! But I will keep some things (the ring and balrog spring to mind) a mystery and not reduce them to scientific equations…unless you want me to? Constructive criticism welcomed._

_As for the dates I tried to find them in the book for when the fellowship set off but couldn't find it. So I used my birthday instead. Sorry if that offends a purist. The delay between the council (October/November) and the departure (February/March) is found in the book and I felt I needed to put down the seeds of the future friendship between the two groups.__  
_

* * *

November 17th

"I did not think you were a man who enjoyed fishing, O'Neill." Aragorn said with a smile at the airman, who was perched on a bank of the clear cool river with a make shift rod and line dangling in the water.

"Sure, love it. Love it even more with company . Care to join?" Aragorn looked thoughtful and then sat down next to Jack picking up a rod and line then expertly casting it into the water. Suddenly he stopped.

"You are aware of course, Colonel, that all the fish are 200 miles to the south of here."

"Yup."

"Then why…" Jack sighed as if he had heard that one a million times before.

"It's not the fish that are important…"

* * *

December 25th 

"…so there I was lying in the snow, kicked off the wing of the bad guy's plane, which was taxing to take off, fuel leaking from the wing," O'Neill was facing the hobbits who were listening entranced to what O'Neill had been "doing" last Christmas. "I could almost hear them, laughing their heads off in the plane, so do you know what I did?" The young listeners shook their heads. "Pulled out my cigarette lighter and dropped it on the fuel. Went up like gun powder. Whooshed along petrol and into the fuel tank. BOOM, just like a firework!" Jack sat back with a smile as the hobbits and some of the elves clapped enthusiastically. The rest of SG-1 shared an amused expression.

"Should we tell them…?" Carter asked.

"I think Jack needs his moment of glory." Daniel told them assuredly.

"Mr Colonel," Sam asked, "You said you hate smoking, but why then were you carrying a lighter for them?"

"Ahhhhh, well my dear Sam, you, um, never know, err, when you…might need one!"

"But at the start you said you always travel light and only take what you need. Surely you didn't know you needed one?"

"But of course Sam, but when I said that err…" Jack looked to his team for assistance. Daniel mimed the action of digging a hole.

* * *

January 1st

Daniel staggered to the breakfast table as the lunch bell rang.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked covering a smile.

"I mentioned that last night was our new year. The elves gave me a drink to guide the spirit over the new year. The dwarves gave me a drink of their oldest beer to say goodbye to the old times. And the hobbits invited me to a sing song and pipe weed for…well I don't know why, but it gave me a terrific hangover. And I feel terrible."

"You should see what they do for birthdays." Jack said darkly.

* * *

February 12th

The fellowship were ready and raring to go…apart from Aragon who was no where to be seen and Jack was getting impatient. Over the past few months he had been getting more and more impatient to be get going. Elrond however insisted that proper recon was made of the surronding land and make sure the "Dark Riders" were no where to be seen, a sentiment Jack begrudgingly understood. Despite this, O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 to a lesser extent were ready to go home. Daniel was fluent in elvish to the delight of the elves and the horror of the dwarves. Carter had learned some very interesting things about mineralogy-which Jack doubted was a real word. Teal'c was more rested than ever before and showing an unseen fatherly side towards the hobbits. Well it's not been so bad Jack thought, as Aragorn finally ran down the steps towards the group. At least I can tell the guys back home I fished with a king…

_ The review button is there. USE IT._


	5. Chapter 5

I've said it before but updates should be more regular than this. I haven't forgotten you!

Note: Sam Sam the hobbit. I got confused at times!

The landscape of Middle Earth could not be accurately portrayed in the maps that SG-1 had been examining. It was beautiful beyond compare. The far off Misty Mountains were perfectly visible, each topped with the lightest sprinkling of snow, contrasting with the blue granite coloured stone. As far as the eye could see there were simply rolling hills and fields, occasionally broken up by ruined towers and outposts. The scenery was spectacular. The Fellowship, moved slowly southwards, parallel to the far off mountains. Gandalf led, with Legolas, the hobbits and Gimli following behind along with Bill the pony. Taking up the rear were the men, Boromir, Aragorn and finally SG-1.

"You know, with a little stirring music someone could make a great movie out of this." Jack mused, "Although, anyone watching it would have to be shot."

"We could just get rid of us four." Daniel pointed out.

"Suddenly the movie doesn't seem so good." Jack replied as the group stopped for a rest. The past couple of days had been fairly slow going, due to the difficult ground and the fact that the several members of the group weren't going to win any sprinting races. Sam had started a small fire and the delicious smell of bacon and sausage was filling the air. In the early days, the other members of the group had been initially fascinated by the MREs SG-1 carried especially the way they heated themselves without fire, but had been quickly put off them by the taste. As such, SG-1 gratefully accepted the offer of more wholesome, better tasting food. At this moment, Jack was giving lessons in the use of the binoculars, the device that Gimli and Boromir both coveted whilst Aragorn was teaching Merry and Pippin some basic self defence with a sword. Despite the rangers best efforts, the hobbit's overflowing enthusiasm and lack of finesse with a blade meant that the lesson was more comical that educational. Even Teal'c managed a small smile.

"We have seen your weapons work, O'Neill, but I should warn you that the enemies here would rather gut you like a fish than shoot you with a bow. I trust you are capable of handling yourself at close quarters." Aragorn said, looking at Carter in particular.

"**All** of the members of my team are capable of holding their own in a fight." Jack replied confidently.

"If that is what you believe, then a test is in order I think." Boromir said confidently, "I would not mind a sparring match. How about you milady?" The last sentence had some venom in it, challenging O'Neill to revoke his previous statement.

"If you're offering, I could do with letting off some steam." Major Carter answered coolly, thinking back to a certain planet filled with sexist Mongols. Removing her backpack she took the simple combat knife in hand and the P90 slung around her neck. Boromir seemed surprised and the Major noticed the ghost of a smile flitting across several faces watching.

"My lady, I mean no offence but I did not think you would take my suggestion in all seriousness. I commend your enthusiasm but…"

"But I'm just a girl so you win by default. Just prove it." Carter flashed a wicked grin "or are you just scared?" The remark had the intended effect, with Boromir rising and drawing his sword. Boromir had the strength and reach but she was undoubtedly quicker on her feet and with the blade. As such it was she who struck first, a blow which the Gondorian easily blocked. Boromir seemed to gain the upper hand, with Carter's dagger struggling to block all the incoming hits. Despite this, Boromir could not get past his opponents and his blows become more frequent and erratic, seemingly forgetting that they were simply sparring, not fighting to the death. Aragorn was about to step in and stop him when Carter sprung her trap. As Boromir leant forward to put extra strength into his attack, Carter kicked out at his shins. Losing his balance the Gondorian fell forward onto the ground and Carter brought up her P90 and pointed it at his head.

"Bang." She said laconically. Boromir put on a forced smile, but it was easy to see how humiliated he felt. Some applause rippled around the camp.

"You fight well my lady. I underestimated you and I apologise." He said with difficulty. Carter smiled graciously and accepted, diffusing the tension somewhat. Gandalf had his hat pulled down over his eyes but there was something of a pleased twinkle in them. Gimli, puffing on his pipe decided to speak up.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gandalf seemed surprised at his suggestion.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." He replied with an air of finality. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." The old wizard leaned back against a rock and seemingly fell asleep.

"You realise, sir, that Boromir just tried to kill me."

"I noticed Carter. Seems a little on edge does old son of Gondor over there…" he stopped as he noticed Teal'c and Legolas staring to the south. "what's up T, Legolas?"

"Nothing, just a whiff of cloud." Gimli said. Sam knew differently though, looking through the binoculars he had borrowed.

"Well ain't that funny sight," he said "a big old flock of crows. Hundreds of them. Don't see that in the Shire…"

"Crebain from Dunland!" Aragorn yelled "Hide." The hill top provided just enough cover for the members of the fellowship to disappear under and hide their belongings. Just in time too, as the massive swarm of cawing birds encircled their camp turning the sky black and the air filled with the screaming of thousands of birds, before turning back south as quickly as they had appeared. Gingerly, the fellowship emerged.

"What-in from Where-land?" Jack asked although Gandalf ignored him.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras…" he said looking at the mountains in the distance.

"I hate snow." Jack muttered.

* * *

The trek so far had been tricky but scaling a mountain was even more difficult. The biting wind, steep slope and cold numbed feet made Carter think back to her days on training for the special forces. Only then, she could be sure of a hot meal back home. Carter didn't think she'd see either ever again. There was however, an unforeseen difficulty… 

"Frodo Baggins, are you injured?" Teal'c asked with concern as the small hobbit lost his footing and tumbled down the slope.

"I'm fine, Teal'c. I just need to get my…" Frodo wildly clutched at his neck, searching for…the Ring. It was gone! Surely he couldn't have lost it...No, the golden band was lying a few metres away and where it was picked up by Boromir, who was enchanted by the slowly spinning Ring.

"Boromir." Aragorn said quietly but forcefully.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir replied, obliviously.

"Boromir, give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn said more forcefully this time. To his right, Sam heard a soft click from the Colonel and Major's weapons. He remembered that that meant "safeties off". Aragorn had his hand on his sword hilt also.

"As you wish." Boromir said, woodenly handing over the ring to the anguished hobbit "I care not…" A collective sigh was felt by the group. The brooding look on Gandalf's face was clear to see. As was the longing in Boromir's face.

* * *

The incident was pushed to the back of the Fellowship's mind as they went futher up the mountain. The wildest blizzard any of them had ever seen raged around them. SG-1 gave the smaller hobbits the few peaces of snow gear that they had, but it was clear to see that the little ones wouldn't last much longer. Despite this, Gandalf forged ahead locked in a battle of wills with the mountain. With so much wind and snow, it was difficult to see the state that Daniel was in. His fatigues and cloak pulled around him offered no protection from the searing wind, having gracitiously given his snow coat to Pippin. Being Daniel, he made no complaint, and trudged on, the others oblivious to his state of hypothermia. 

"Gandalf, we've got to turn back! We'll never make it through the storm. It will kill the hobbits! Wait for the weather to clear!"

"No Colonel, there is no other way! And the weather is not some force of nature…"

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas yelled. As if on cue, a massive slab of rock broke off above them, forcing the Fellowship to cower against the side.

"It is Saruman!" The wizard yelled.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted, even the hardened ranger knowing when he was beaten. Not agreeing, Gandalf faced into the storm.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" His voice was drowned out by a terrific crash as lightening struck the peak. A shower of rock and snow avalanched down the mountain, covering the 13 figures in snow. For a moment, nothing stirred before a bald head appeared. Teal'c pulled O'Neill, Carter and some of the hobbits out of the snow, whilst Aragorn and Legolas did a quick head count.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan and turn west to my city." Boromir said grimly,

"It takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn countered. Gandalf was racked by indecision, looking between the two men, when Teal'c broke in.

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson is unconscious." Sure enough, the archeologist was delirious and deathly cold. The rest of SG-1 rushed towards their downed comrade.

"Daniel, look at me. Look at me. Don't go to sleep. Daniel!" Jack was yelling at the doctor as Daniel closed his eyes. "Stay with me!"

To be continued…

Read and then Review


End file.
